Debate
by Blackcat88
Summary: They argued over it during a good deal of their free time and the boys have yet to come up with a compromise. Not nearly as serious as it sounds!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. **

* * *

**Debate**

"Superman!"

"Batman!"

Kimiko sighed. It seemed the classic battle between fan boys had yet again permeated the calm of the temple. It was one of their rare days off and within a few minutes, after they had situated themselves in front of their cubicles, the two of them were at it.

She sat there, watching as Clay and Raimundo glared at each other over a stack of comic books. Omi was also there; however, all of his attention was focused on a smaller bunch of comics.

"Superman is so cheap! He can do anything! He's probably had every power possible!"

"That don't make him cheap! It just makes him mighty powerful!"

Raimundo shook his head and Kimiko rolled her eyes. "The writers almost wrote themselves into a wall! There was a time when there wasn't a villain out there that was really a match for him," said the Brazilian.

"Oh yeah? And what kinda hero is Batman?" asked Clay. "Last I checked, he had no powers."

This made Raimundo's temper flare up more. "Don't you even go there! You don't need superpowers to be a superhero. Look, the man is an expert detective, he's put away dozens of bad guys, and he can kick butt. And how may I ask? Because he trained himself. A lot."

The cowboy snorted in disgust.

"That's a whole lot better than a guy who got a whole bunch of powers handed to him because his adopted planet has a yellow sun. 'Yellow sun', oh please. C'mon, it's a bunch of baloney!"

Raimundo smirked and took another jab. "The only thing you don't like about Superman is that he was raised in Kansas, instead of Texas."

Clay remained quiet for a few seconds, thinking to himself. Finally he said, "Well, at least Superman ain't all emo."

"He's got a good reason!" yelled Raimundo, "his parents were killed!"

"Yeah, well Superman's entire planet was destroyed, but he ain't going on about it all the time."

"Since when does Batman 'go on about it all the time'?"

Both boys resumed their glaring, having long forgotten that Kimiko was still there. She sighed again. She wished they could agree, or at least, agree to disagree. Raimundo took a quick look at Omi.

"Hey Omi," he asked, "Who do you think is the best superhero?"

The youngest looked up, surprised to be included in the conversation. "Well, I cannot help to be quite impressed by this Aquaman, as well as this Aqualad person."

It was Clay's turn to roll his eyes. "Figures."

Raimundo turned to Kimiko. "What do you think Kim?"

"Oh, have we remembered that I'm here too?"

"Drop the sarcasm and just tell us."

"Yeah, what's yer opinion in all of this?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

For a moment, Kimiko took on a very concerned, very thoughtful face, as if this was truly the first time she had to think about such an issue.

All three boys sat there and waited for her answer.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"J'onn J'onzz."

They sat there dumbfounded, and Omi was very confused, as he was not quite as knowledgeable about the many heroes that have been created throughout the years.

It was Clay who broke the silence. "You mean…the Martian Manhunter?"

"Yep." She got up from her seat on the floor and started to walk away. "Now that that's settled, I think I'll get some fresh air."

She left them there, still very much surprised at her answer. They looked at each other. Clay laughed and was again the first to speak.

"Well, now I know what type of action figure to get 'er next Christmas."

_Far away, in Chase Young's mountain lair…_

"Spicer, for the last time, this Lex Luthor is obviously the most competent, cunning, intelligent, and devious villain ever. What do you not understand about this?"

Wuya floated beside the two, bored out of her non-existent skull.

The boy genius glared at the immortal. "Lex Luthor has got nothing on the Joker and you know it!"

* * *

**The End.**

**Author's Notes: Well, I thought it was funny! R&R please!**


End file.
